Scott and Rafael
The familial relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Human Rafael McCall Scott and Rafael's relationship began at some point in 1994, when Rafael and his wife Melissa McCall gave birth to Scott, their first and only child. However, Rafael's alcoholism quickly spiraled out of control until he got into a fight with Melissa at the McCall House one night, which resulted in Rafael inadvertently shoving the several-years-old Scott down the stairs, where he hit his head at the bottom of the staircase and blacked out for a few minutes. Melissa, furious at Rafael and scared for her son, ordered Rafael to get out of the house; though Melissa believed herself to only be kicking a drunk man out of their home for the night, Rafael took this order to believe that she wanted him out of their lives for good, leading the two to get a divorce. Rafael eventually moved to San Francisco in order to work for the FBI field office there and had little to no contact with his son and ex-wife for years; according to Melissa during Scott's parent-teacher conference in January 2011, both she and Scott were better off without Rafael's influence in their lives. Scott only mentioned his father in passing a few times during his sophomore year of high school, and it wasn't until his junior year when Rafael returned to Beacon Hills to investigate the murders caused by the Darach Jennifer Blake, who was committing human sacrifices in a ritual to gain the power necessary to defeat the Alpha Pack. Scott and Rafael's relationship became more strained upon their reunion, as Scott was unwilling to tell his father that he had been bitten and turned into a Werewolf and was acting as the protector of Beacon Hills with the help of his friends Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, and his ally Derek Hale, a position that caused Scott to be present during or after criminal events took place. Another issue between the two was that Rafael was staying in Beacon Hills on the orders of his superiors at the FBI, who tasked him with investigating and potentially impeaching Sheriff Noah Stilinski, the father of Scott's best friend Stiles and a surrogate father to Scott himself. Fortunately for them both, Rafael eventually came clean about the events that caused Rafael to leave the family, assuring Scott that the incident with him as a child led him to stop drinking alcohol and pursue sobriety and revealing that his real reason for coming to Beacon Hills was to make things right with Scott and Melissa. Though their relationship steadily improved from then on, Rafael, as a special agent for the FBI and a trained investigator, could tell that Scott was hiding something from him that caused Scott to be witness to or tangentially related to crimes, murders, and disappearances that occurred in town that Scott attempted to solve as protector of the human and supernatural communities of Beacon Hills. During the Deadpool event in which a hit-list of supernatural creatures (which included Scott, who, with a bounty of $25 million dollars, was the highest valued target on the list, along with his supernatural friends and allies), Rafael had to return to San Francisco to finish up some work and was unable to return for over a year. When he finally did reunite with his family once again, he was finally exposed to the truth of the supernatural world, allowing Rafael to save Scott and his friends by engineering a sort-of peace deal with Tamora Monroe's army of Hunters under the influence of the Anuk-ite. From then on, Scott and Rafael have had a solid relationship, with Scott doing everything in his power to protect his father and vice versa. Scott and Rafael are both members of the McCall Family. Early History Rafael and his then-wife Melissa McCall had their first and only son, Scott McCall, at some point in 1994. ( ) Rafael's drinking problem continued to escalate over the following years until one night, he returned to the McCall House incredibly intoxicated and proceeded to get into a fight with Melissa about his alcoholism. The young Scott heard the two arguing and walked out into the upstairs hallway to investigate; when Rafael saw him, he grabbed Scott by the wrist, not expecting Scott to yank his arm back against his hold, which caused Scott to fall down the stairs. Scott's head slammed against the last step of the staircase, knocking him unconscious for twenty seconds and causing him to forget what happened immediately before the fall. ( ) Melissa, worried about her son, forced Rafael to leave the house; Rafael interpreted this response as her saying she wanted him our of their lives for good, but Melissa only ever wanted him to leave the house for the night and return when he was not inebriated. ( ) This event traumatized and ashamed Rafael so much that he never drank alcohol ever again. Despite the shame Rafael felt about his actions, he apparently stayed in Beacon Hills a little while longer after he and Melissa divorced, as Scott recognized Garrison Myers as having been the bus driver who drove him to school while he was living with his dad. ( ) However, this was implied to be a very brief arrangement, as Scott eventually returned to the McCall House to live with his mother and Rafael moved to San Francisco to work at the FBI field office. This seems to have been when Rafael cut off contact with his son and his ex-wife, which hurt the two very much. From then until autumn of 2011, Scott saw his father only as a gene donor who abandoned his family when they needed him. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Pack Mentality, In The Tell, |-|Season 2= In Restraint, |-|Season 3A= In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, In Perishable, |-|Season 6A= In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Scott and Rafael McCall are the second father-son relationship explored in the series after Stiles and Noah Stilinski. **Scott and Rafael's relationship has some similarities with Stiles and Noah's relationship: ***Both Noah and Rafael are in law enforcement, with Noah having been a Sheriff's deputy before becoming Sheriff of Beacon County, and Rafael being a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. ***Both Noah and Rafael struggled with alcoholism throughout their lives, though Noah was able to control himself while Rafael quit drinking entirely. ***Both men have sons who are similar ages and who both have good minds for investigations and strategy. ***Both Noah and Rafael have counseled their respective sons with regards to the psychological turmoil caused when one ends someone's life in self-defense, as Stiles had accidentally killed Donovan Donati during a fight, and Scott was grappling with the fact that he would likely have to take a life in order to protect *In Season 4's Time of Death, Rafael left Beacon Hills to return to San Francisco in order to complete his report after he had killed The Chemist in the line of duty to save Stiles Stilinski's life. He said he would return as soon as he was done, but due to Rafael's actor Matthew Del Negro working in other products, he was unable to reunite with Scott until Season 6's Pressure Test. **At some point prior to his return, Rafael was informed off-screen that the supernatural existed and that Scott is a Werewolf. Gallery Scott and rafael orphaned.png Scott rafael and melissa silverfinger.jpg Scott and rafael time of death 2.gif Scott and rafael time of death 1.gif Scott and rafael pressure test.png Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Male Relationships Category:McCall Family